Uncle Tora Had a FarmE I E I O
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- The kids' description of the trip to Uncle Tora's farm is abnormal, but the adults' interpretations are simply savage... "And in the green field, we saw it. Mightier, much more beautiful and bigger than the rest, Uncle Tora's huge cock was wide erect, clearly visible in the green field."


**TITLE –** Uncle Tora Had a Farm... E-I-E-I-O.

 **SUMMARY-** The kids' description of the trip to Uncle Tora's farm is abnormal, but the adults' interpretations are simply savage...

" _And in the green field, we saw it. Mightier, much more beautiful and bigger than the rest, Uncle Tora's huge cock was wide erect, clearly visible in the green field."_

 **INSPIRATION –** This request-

 _: Oi! You ded bruh?_

 _Me: No dear, just working on that one-shot_

 _:You haven't uploaded since ages!_

 _Me: I know…and its taking longer XD_

 _: Can you do a request of mine? I just made a GF and I would be happy if you could have a one-shot involving GF, like Tasaki or Takumi get their GF . Ofc if you wish haha. I like those kid one-shot of yours :D._

 _Me: Hmm, I can work on it. Congrats bro btw. I will make sure my one-shot makes you spit the drink from your mouth to screen!_

 _:Waiting for it! :-)_

(Name made anonymous.)

 **CHARACTER INTRO (I cannot give this everytime, so please try to remember the characters I use in my one shots)-**

1\. Tasaki – Misaki and Takumi's kid. Age -8 years here.

2\. Mikumi– Misaki and Takumi's daughter – Blonde hair, emerald green eyes. An 'innocent' princess of her father. Age – 7 years

3\. Hinazu- Hinata and Suzuna's boy. Hair and eye colour of hinata, a bit chubby like baby Hinata. A bit careless personality like Suzuna. Age- 8 years

4\. Chiora– Chiyo and Tora's daughter. Age 7. Eyes and hair colour of Tora, stubbornness of Chiyo. Again, fathers 'innocent' princess.

I will mention the age I am using for the kids (like some may involve them being teens etc.) in the pairing section. Please try to memorize the characters I use in my one-shot (Or my list of OC). As alee pointed out, the names are mixed names of their parents as-

1\. It makes it easier to remember whose kids are who.

2\. It's a very cute style of naming.

 **PAIRINGs-** Takumi/Misaki (duh!), Tora/Chiyo, Hinata/Suzuna, (crack) Tora/Misaki, Tasaki/Chiora, Mikumi/Hinazu (brotherly or romantically depending on reader), brotherly Tasaki/Mikumi, General paternal feelings of couples and kids.

 **RATING – T++ (May border M for some! You've been warned!)**

 **GENRE-** Humor/Romance.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-** Game breaking one-shot will take a looooot of time. So I will keep on uploading a one-shot here and another there from time to time, just to make my presence felt. :D

Sorry to Amber, I need to work a lot on that idea. It demands time and attention and unfortunately, I can't give that to it until I don't finish the game-breaking one-shot.

 **FOOD FOR MIND-** When a male hen/cock is cooked, is the dish called chicken or cock?

* * *

Takumi and Hinata were staring at the living room clock as Misaki and Suzuna carried on a seemingly endless course of discussion. They were all at Usui's, waiting for Tora to bring back their children from the trip. A week ago he proposed to take all the four children on a trip to his farm at countryside. They won't lie, the couples _relished_ the first few days, but then realized how empty and dull their daily lives are without their children, especially Misaki and Hinata. So there they were, waiting for a particular car to bring all those little angels back to them. Since its very rare for all the three couples to meet and hangout, they decided to have a reunion party among themselves then and there itself.

"I've brought a full box of his favourite chocolates," Hinata said, "Poor Hinazu! How had he been living there without his favourite candies?" he cried empathically as he took another chocolate from the now-almost-empty box and started unwrapping it. The other three started at him ironically.

"Honestly," Suzuna retorted, "I think you wanted to buy it for yourself rather than Hinazu." The other couple merely laughed at that.

"I just can't wait to see my sweet little angel!" Misaki squealed, "I really miss his cute voice causing trouble all around."

Takumi mentally groaned on hearing that. There were so many occasions the kid caused... _troubles_ for them.

"I'd rather say," Takumi started, "Tasaki is a boy _big enough_ to be on his own and does not need his mother's caresses every now and then to spoon-feed him." And then looking right in her eye, he said with a devilish smirk," There are _others_ who need your _love_ and _attention_ much more than him!" And then he winked at her.

Misaki started turning red at the _suggestive_ meaning of his statement while Suzuna giggled.

"What did you mean? I didn't quite get that." Hinata asked sheepishly. The other three merely stared at him incredulously, and feeling uncomfortable at that, he further added, "I mean, who _else_ does she have to shower her love and affection upon except kids?"

Takumi just gave Suzuna an incredulous look, as if saying-

 _Is he seriously deprived of 'it' or…?_

Suzuna merely sighed at that while Misaki was trying hard to hide the 32-inch wide smile on her face.

"Whats the funny stuff? Am I missing something guys?" he asked innocently.

"I am thankful Hinazu inherited my personality instead of yours," Suzuna merely stated and Misaki burst into laughter at that. Hinata stared at her dumbly.

"That's cruel Suzuna!" Misaki laughed.

"Well, I'm rather worried about Mikumi." Takumi stated, changing the topic of discussion, "It's the first time she is leaving all the comforts of her home and-"

"Says the one who said Tasaki is big enough, eh?" Misaki retorted. "Husbands! They never understand other's perspective." She huffed. She then looked Takumi right in the eye and said, "Mikumi is a girl _big_ enough now and doesn't need his father's _love_ and _caresses_ every now and then to _spoon-feed_ her." She said as she used Takumi's logic against him and it took him a _solid_ ten seconds to realize how cleverly she gave him a checkmate.

"Nice one sis," Suzuna giggled as Misaki shook her head to let her hair flow _victoriously_.

"I'd say you both are cruel! They're both just kids and both need your love and spoon-feeding at this time." Hinata said.

Any reply to Hinata's advice was interrupted by the loud horn of the car.

"OH GOD! THE KIDS ARE HERE!" Misaki squealed out of joy.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, the giant door opened and there she saw her sweet angels.

"Tasaki! Mikumi! You are _finally_ here!" She said as she ran towards them and hugged them both tightly. "I missed my sweet angels _soo_ much." She cried.

"Awh! Mommy! We missed you too!" the kids said as they hugged her back.

Misaki felt someone tugging her dress lightly, so she turned and saw Chiora giving her a bright smile. She elegantly bowed when Misaki looked at her and said, "Most happy to see you Auntie Misaki!" she sweetly said.

"Awh! Even I am glad to see you dear," and with that she hugged her. "Come, you guys must be tired! We've made nice snacks for you guys!" She cooed to the little children.

"Snacks!" Hinazu cheered.

"Snackkkkss!" came a pair of voice from behind. Misaki looked ahead and saw Tora and Chiyo smiling and imitating the children. Then they both laughed.

"Tora! Chiyo! Come! Enter! You people must be tired from the journey." Suzuna exclaimed from the sofa, "We've got some of your favourite dishes here!"

At this the couple smiled as they made their way to the sofa, chit-chatting with Misaki on the way.

"I'd say, lets follow them. I am hungry." Hinazu said. The kids were still standing there.

"You're always hungry you idiot!" Mikumi ranted at him. To this, Hinazu just groaned.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Lets go to them. We can play games after eating!" Tasaki suggested.

"Alright! Alright!" Mikumi said, "Lets go." She said.

However, just as the they were about to advance, a cough sounded from behind.

"Ahem!" Chiora coughed as she moved adjacent to Tasaki. "This is _so NOT_ the way of treating ladies visiting your house." She scolded Tasaki.

Tasaki just looked at her confused.

"What?" he dumbly asked.

To this, Chiora annoyingly said, "You know NOTHING! Here, let me teach you!" she proposed.

"First you take her hand," she said as she took his hand and held it firmly, "And then you bow on your knees," she said bowing to one of her knees, "And then you kiss the hand softly and ask 'May I have the pleasure of you entering the house, Ma'am.' " She said. She was about to dive in and kiss his hand when-

"What if she did not wash her hands after coming from bathroom?" Hinazu said, ruining any fantastical emotion Chiora might have had. With such a disgusting mental picture in mind, she gave up on the idea and immediately shouted-

"A lady ALWAYS keeps her hands clean!" she screamed at Hinazu.

"Well, what if she doesn't know how to clean properly?" Hinazu casually asked, unaware of the anger bubbling inside her.

But before anything could happen, Mikumi _kicked_ Hinazu on his knee _hard_. "You're always the spoilsport!" she ranted.

"Oi!" Tasaki scolded her, "Don't kick him just like that! Besides, he has a point. What if she couldn't clean her hands?" He said, "I'd say let us just go and eat. Eat now, talk later!" And with that he marched ahead, oblivious to the two girls' reactions behind.

With a 'hmph', finally Chiora started to move while Mikumi blabbered on to Hinazu, " You should _actually_ learn how to treat a lady Hinazu!" she said, while Hinazu looked towards his father with a grim expression. "Don't you know that-" she said as she turned her head towards him-

…only to find nothing but air in his place.

"DADDY!" Hinazu screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards him with full speed. "Daddy!"

The kids looked at him amazed while Hinazu now had every adult's attention in the room.

"Daddy!" he shouted running dramatically. Hinata's heart swelled up at that and he knelt to the ground and spread his arms wide open to hug Hinazu as he approached him-

…only to find Hinazu side stepping him and dashing towards the box of chocolates. "Daddy! Why did you eat up all the chocolates in the box? HMPH!" he angrily huffed.

Needless to say, Hinata became the laughing stock of every couple in the room.

* * *

The kids sat at the dinner table waiting for food while their parents were in the kitchen.

"Whats taking them SHOOOOOO loooong?" Hinazu complained as he huffed out of boredom. But he was simply ignored.

Chiora was sitting across Tasaki in the dining table, while Mikumi sat in the middle of Hinazu and Tasaki. Chiora was so much _bored_ watching Tasaki play the video game on his mobile. She sends a swift kick on his legs.

"Ow!" he shouted. "WHO DID THAT?!" he raged.

Mikumi and Hinazu looked at him confused while Chiora inwardly smirked.

"I am WARNING YOU!" he said, "Do that again else- OW!" he said as he felt someone kicking him again.

This time, it was obvious to Mikumi who was the culprit. She burst into giggles.

"YOU!" Tasaki said pointing at Mikumi, "You're the one, aren't you?!"

Mikumi just raised her eyebrows at that. "No. And Tasaki, just drop that phone under a volcano for God's sake! You should be chatting and playing with US rather than burying yourself in that phone, brother." She retorted.

"Play?! WITH GIRLS?! HAHA. "he laughed, "NEVER IN MY LI- **OWWWW!"** he screamed as he felt _two_ kicks this time instead of one. Both the girls smirked.

"You!" He angrily shouted. He then took a paper napkin, made a ball out of it and threw at Mikumi (which didn't even reach her). Mikumi, took a paper napkin this time and shaped it into a ball when-

"What is this noise all about?" Takumi asked coming out of kitchen. He saw the paper ball in Mikumi's hands. "What is this Mikumi?" he asked.

Mikumi already knew what to do. And within a second, her voice became shaky and crocodile tears threatened to shed from her eyes.

"Da-Daddy" she sniffed, "Tasaki is throwing paper balls at me and …a-and they hurt!" she cried.

Tasaki's eyes widened and he found himself gaping like a fish at his sister's talent. Hinazu just stared at her as if saying _Are you kidding me?_

"TASAKI!" Takumi scolded him, "Why are you troubling Mikumi?!" he glared at him. "I should NOT receive any more complaints of you troubling her!"

Apparently, Takumi was the perfect example of a father who forgets even the simplest logic of 'how-can-paper-balls-hurt' out of love for his daughter. And Mikumi knew it.

"I-I just asked him to put his phone aside and p-play with me" she sniffed. "He said that he will-," she breathed as she tried to exaggerate his tone, " ' **NEVER** ' play with a girl like me." She cried with her crocodile tears.

"Tasaki! What is this?" Takumi scolded him, annoyed. He immediately grabbed his phone, shot him a glare and after giving one final warning, he went off into the kitchen.

Tasaki saw a very wide grin on Mikumi's face. She stuck out her tongue at him. Chiora giggled and gave her a 'thumps up' over her act. Tasaki was about to shout at Mikumi when-

"Dinner's ready" Misaki entered along with Suzuna and Chiyo, each carrying a plate of chicken. They were followed their husbands who carried other eatables and drinks.

The adults sat at their respective seats while children smiled gleefully. Tasaki, however, shot a glare at Mikumi.

"So how was the trip?" Takumi asked the children, to which they all shouted excitedly in joy.

"It was AMAZING!" they said. Tora's smile grew wider on hearing that.

"We saw so many animals there!" Mikumi squealed. "I loved the rabbits!"

"And the horses!" Chiora exclaimed.

"But the best scene was when Uncle Tora took us in the open field!" Tasaki said.

"YES!" Hinazu agreed. "It was so green and beautiful!"

"There were so many _chicks_ to feast our eyes upon!" Tasaki exclaimed with excitement.

Takumi raised his eyebrows at the statement.

"He is talking about when we saw the field near the chicken coop, Takumi" Tora answered as if reading Takumi's mind.

"And when we went to the field in before morning!" Hinazu exclaimed.

This time, Tora raised an eyebrow. "When? I think you kids weren't allowed to go anywhere without our permission?"

"C'mon dad! We went there to see the morning sun!" Chiora said.

"O-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Chiyo laughed, "The kids are adventurous for sure!" she merrily laughed, and so did other mothers.

"I can never forget what we saw there!" Tasaki said as if fascinated by something supernatural.

"Yes!" Hinazu continued, "There was so much to see."

"We saw so many birds!" Chiora said

"And rising sun over the blue sky!" Mikumi exclaimed.

The adults merely smiled at their kids excitement.

"But we wanted to see something else too!" Tasaki said as if telling a thriller story.

"Yes, we wanted to see _it_." Hinazu continued.

Every adult started to wonder what could be this ' _it'_.

"We made our way through the grassy paths, sneaking quietly, so we don't get caught." Tasaki said as if telling some kids a midnight story.

"And in the green field, we saw it. Mightier, much more beautiful and bigger than the rest, Uncle Tora's huge _cock_ was standing wide erect, clearly visible in the green field..." Hinazu shouted.

Chiyo immediately choked on the chicken she ate when she heard that while Tora's face went all white.

"Here! Here! Have some water!" Takumi immediately gave her a glass of water and flashed a look of sympathy as she was gulping it.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you saw it?! Auntie Chiyo chocked on the _cock_ she was devouring!" Hinazu shouted.

This made Chiyo spit out the water and cough violently.

"HINAZU!" Suzuna shouted, "That's not the way to speak at the dining hall!" She scolded him sternly while he looked at her confused.

"Its chicken Hinazu dear, not ... _cock"_ Misaki said as she pitifully looked at Chiyo.

"But isn't it a _male_ chicken?" Tasaki questioned.

"Chicken is genderless and that's what this dish is called everywhere." Suzuna tried to explain, as calmly as she can.

 _The reunion didn't even begin and…_ Takumi thought.

"Leave that!" Mikumi said, not liking how the conversation about their trip went dead. "There we saw it standing. I was _breathless_ over its size." She said. Takumi gulped sub-consciously. " It went Up and Down, Up-Down, Up-Down and THEN!" she took a dramatic pause, "And then it finally went up the fence and screamed-"

"KOOD-A-DOODLE-DOO" Every child sang in unison and laughed. Takumi released the breath he was sub-consciously holding. At least his daughter is _innocent_.

"But I will say," Hinazu continued, " _that my cock is much bigger than Uncle Tora's cock._ "

Takumi smirked as he looked at Tora while Suzuna was embarrassed at the way Hinazu was referring to the cock.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING IT UNCLE TORA'S COCK FOR GOD'S SAKE, HINAZU?!" Suzuna screamed, all red and embarrassed.

"C'mon Suzuna!" Hinata barged in, "Why are you scolding him? He is just telling about the cocks and chickens he saw there!" Hinata said in defence of his child. The five adults then realized that the double meanings of their kid's statements are lost upon Hinata. They all shot Suzuna a _sympathetic_ look.

"So, what were you telling about your cock Hinazu?" He asked his kid, hoping to start the conversation.

The other adults, especially Suzuna, mentally hit themselves with the table on hearing HINATA say that.

"Daddy! We should also _show others_ our _cocks_ like Uncle Tora did!" He said.

Hinata then, realized, the lethal double meaning. He looked towards other couples in fear and panic.

 _About time he realized…_ Takumi thought.

"Uncle Tora promised to show it to us as many times as we like!" Mikumi said, "He said in the chicken coop that he wished that _mother would also be there to see that cock of his!_ " she continued, and this time, it was Takumi choking on his spit.

Tora suddenly felt the threatened by _three intense, dangerously lethal glares sent towards him_. He never imagined that the joke he made on Misaki on the spur of the moment will result in this. Takumi's grip on the fork was unnaturally tight, as if threatening to throw and kill him. Misaki was glaring at him, and it felt as if she'd beat him to death. And Chiyo…

He hesitatingly turned towards his _lovely, sweet and_ _ **dangerous**_ _wife_ who had a threatening aura near her. She scared the wits out of Suzuna and Hinata as she laughed, "Ho-ho-ho-ho. So you proposed to show Misaki your _cock_ dearest dear?" She asked, with deceptive innocence.

"Well, it was just a ..haha..j-joke- OW!" he was trying to cover up when Chiyo send him a hard kick on his knee. She looked at him with a demonic and satanic glint in her eyes, and secretly, pinched his thighs _hard_. And to his horror, by her looks, it was not even the one percent of the torture she had in her mind…

"While I _do_ admire the cock" Hinazu said, "Its nothing compared to my dad's!" he said proudly and all eyes went towards Suzuna and Hinata.

"Whenever we visit farm, Mommy puts in a lot of effort in taking care of the cock!" Hinazu explained and the kids listened to him eagerly. "She strokes it, rubs it slightly to excite it. At times she massages it and rubs oil on it. She makes sure that its well-fed." Hinazu said. "At first, our cocks were soo tiny," he said as he brought his thumb and index finger closer to show how small, "And now because of mother, our cocks are HUUUUUGEEE" he said as he spread his arms to denote the size.

Suzuna and Hinata went full red on hearing that. Hinata suffered nose bleeds due to the _erotic_ and _exotic_ images his kid created in his mind. Takumi and Tora smirked at that.

"Oh! Hinata's nose-bleeding? Are you thinking something _else_ apart from what kids are telling about their _adventures in Uncle Tora's farm_? "Takumi said, and he stressed on the last part _suggestively_.

Chiyo and Misaki couldn't control their laughter at Suzuna's predicament.

"Oh! So, do we have a _cock-specialist_ in our family?" Misaki joked and Chiyo laughed heartily at that.

"I _seriously_ need some tips Suzuna! How do you manage the _cocks_ so well?" Chiyo pulled her leg.

"According to Hinazu, you got _impressive growth results"_ Misaki teased. Suzuna's face went so red, it could match the blush of three Misaki's combined.

Meanwhile Takumi and Tora merely became red-faced at the implied meanings of their wives. They couldn't believe their ears.

"Lets leave this talk about cocks, what else did you saw at Uncle Tora's farm?" Takumi asked, desperately trying to change the topic of conversation. His plans for reunion party seemed to be in tatters already…

"Oh! We saw so many animals like cows, goats, pigs-" Mikumi carried on but-

"Oh and Uncle Tora helped me make a GF! Finally!" Tasaki chirped with joy.

"Yes! He helped me make a GF too!" Hinazu chirped.

"HELPED YOU MAKE _**WHAT?!**_ " Misaki shouted loudly, standing up instinctively. And then she realized that all eyes were on her, so she quietly settled down, embarrassed.

"He helped me make a GF, duh!" Tasaki said as if it was obvious. "I expected that you both will help me make a GF but it turned out to be Uncle Tora who helped me make a GF." He said as he beamed Tora a sweet smile.

Misaki felt as if an imaginary brick fell from sky on her head and bonked her out of her senses. Takumi couldn't believe it either. He never felt Tasaki to be _utterly_ innocent, but he clearly didn't expect him to be _this_ forward either. Suzuna merely blinked her eyes incredulously.

Tora nervously laughed as he flinched under the glare of two overprotective mothers and two lethal fathers, whose looks clearly said murder.

"I-I don't know what he is saying…I never helped him make a GF- "

"You did!" Chiora said, "Me and Mikumi saw! You never helped me get a GF but you immediately helped them make a GF" and with that she huffed angrily.

Chiyo felt as if somebody shot a bullet on her eardrums.

 _Chiora..? GF?! Hell…._ She thought as panic washed over her.

"Yes Uncle Tora, you helped us _greatly_ " Hinazu said. "Initially I was so afraid to approach her but then he pushed me to do it"

The glares sent to Tora doubled after the statement.

"Gosh! I love those hairs all over her body…" Tasaki said as if lost in some fantasy.

 _H-Hair…A-All over body…?_ Misaki and Takumi seriously didn't want to imagine that.

"And the way she walked…And her eyes…" Hinazu said, as if lost.

Hinata felt _very_ uncomfortable.

"And when Uncle Tora made that sweet white fluid ooze out from her body!" Tasaki jumped on his chair in excitement.

Chiyo's deathly glare on Tora multiplied. She gave him a _'Just wait until we reach home…"_ look. Tora was afraid. Very-Very Afraid.

"I wanted to suck that myself when I saw the videos on it, but Uncle Tora didn't let me" Hinazu said.

 _V-Videos…_ Suzuna gulped. _But didn't I hid those over the high shelf where they cant…_

"But it was amazing still!" Tasaki said, "The way Uncle Tora stroked those finger like projections until they oozed out that white liquid. And ahh! It was soo sweet!" Tasaki exclaimed.

Takumi and Hinata gulped in disgust. There was only _one_ finger like projection they knew which oozed out white liquid on stroking… They felt they'd vomit if they imagined that scene…

Misaki felt as if she lost her soul. Suzuna and Chiyo were on the verge of fainting. Every adult, even Tora, had one question in mind-

 _What...the…HELL happened there?_

"Yeah…and how she was on all fours. I found that cute." Hinazu said.

 _O-on her all fours…._ Suzuna felt as if she will faint. _Just what the FUCK happened at that damned farm!_ She cursed.

"Honestly, she is on her all fours for _everyone_ and not just us…" Tasaki calmly said as he sipped the Mango juice.

Misaki's eyes bulged at the statement. Now she was _damn sure_ that it was Takumi's perverted genes spoiling his child She gave a very _dangerous_ glare to Takumi.

Even Takumi, on the other hand, couldn't believe at the cuss word that his little kid just implied.

"THAT'S SERIOUSLY ENOUGH!" Takumi's voice boomed the table. "Just WHAT is this GF you're talking about Tasaki?"

"Don't tell me you don't know dad!" He said. Misaki's heart was thumping and she secretly prayed it all to be some evil, evil nightmare. "I have pictures with her in my phone if you want to see…" Tasaki said.

But before Takumi could even touch the phone, Misaki grabbed it at lightning speed and immediately started scrolling through the pictures. She scrolled once, twice, thrice. Her face grew more serious when she couldn't find any.

"I can't find any Tasaki! SHOW ME!" she commanded _ **sternly**_ , and for once, Tasaki was _afraid_ in his life.

"Y-Yes M-Mom." He said, and with that he took the phone. Misaki prayed it all to be some nightmare again and again.

"Aha! Here it is-" Tasaki's statement was left incomplete as Misaki immediately snatched the phone, closed her eyes for one _final_ prayer, and slowly opened her eyes to see the dreaded picture…

…only to find a picture of him with a _**goat**_ in background. "What is this?!" she exclaimed.

"My _**GOAT FRIEND**_ … the GF I have been talking about, duh?" Tasaki said as if GF meaning Goat Friend was one of the most _obvious_ things in this world.

Misaki felt an urge to cry, and then she started laughing manically out of the blue. Her kid was innocent!

Takumi panicked on her reaction. He didn't want raising kids to drive her insane. Chiyo, Suzuna and more importantly Tora, heaved a sigh of relief when the misunderstanding cleared.

He never imagined even in his wildest dreams that helping those two to milk a goat would end up like this…And he never let Chiora do that because he is overprotective about her.

Every couple looked at each other, and it was _unanimously_ decided that the kid's description about he trip _' HAS TO BE URGENTLY STOPPED FOR THE BeST OF THEIR MENTAL HEALTH '_ The kids were urged to eat their dinner quickly, the reunion party was delayed until the kids went to sleep so everyone can _finally_ enjoy.

Also, it was _collectively_ decided that Tora's farm will _never_ be a location for taking kids to another trip.

-x-x-x-x—x-xx-x-x—xx—x-xx—x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hmm, I think it is over stretched at places, but my intention was to give an amicable fluff with moderate comedy haha. I hope the requester is satisfied :-) . It was done within 8 hours, I can't leave my game breaking one-shot alone for long haha, but I also wanted to end it today itself cause I promised ~Misa-Chan~ (~P~C~*G*~) an update after my exams . Not to mention the request I got, so I hope that despite all the errors in this one-shot, you guys enjoyed it :-) .

Also, I want to thank _**Takumisa17**_ for her _**OVER 4200 (FOUR THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED)**_ messages of motivation and for encouraging me at all points of time. I am really grateful to have a BFF like you here and I do hope that you continue to enjoy my writing (and bear with my personality :P).

Another user I want to thank is _**Lady Tresdin**_ for always motivating me to write. Seriously, you're the only person I can refer to when I have any doubts or any insecurities. Thanks for handling me there :-).

Again, I would like to thank all of my readers in general for their constant support and motivation. I am thankful to all those who read and take their time to review. Seriously, thanks!

Everybody who participates in the question games in last and provides me valuable feedback, you guys are one of the most precious reviewers I got! Keep this up and I hope you guys develop into better reads and writers and appreciators or literature!

-Signing Out

Your's faithfully.

Vijju123.

-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **QUESTIONS-**_ **Answer** _ **ANY ONE**_ **of the following questions-**

On request of audience, questions related to summary writing, title writing etc. i.e. questions focussing of format/grammar aspects will also be included henceforth. No. of questions has been increased as a consequence.

 **PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS IN** _ **PRIVATE MESSAGES**_ **ONLY.**

 **Q1- Briefly explain how the trip to 'Uncle Tora's Farm' turned disastrous for the reunion party.**

 **Q2-Explain the behaviour of the 4 kids in the one-shot in brief and also give character sketch of your favourite kid. Do you find the kids perverted or innocent? Justify with appropriate arguments/illustrations.**

 **Q3. What are your opinions about the title? What do you think it reflects/Why did the author choose it? Do you think there is a better title possible? If so, tell the TITLE and justify why it is better. Also state the tricks deployed by the author to make summary interesting and eye- catching.**

 **Q4-" 'Uncle Tora Had a Farm' is a one-shot relying heavily on misinterpretations for entertainment." Argue for or against the statement, giving your arguments concisely. Also tell what tricks did the author use to create humour in the oneshot.**

 **Q5. Reference to Context- (Any 1 of the 2)**

 **a.** **"** **"I'd say, lets follow them. I am hungry." Hinazu said. The kids were still standing there.**

" **You're always hungry you idiot!" Mikumi ranted at him. To this, Hinazu just groaned.**

" **Well, what are we waiting for! Lets go to them. We can play games after eating!" Tasaki suggested.**

" **Alright! Alright!" Mikumi said, "Lets go." She said.**

 **However, just as the they were about to advance, a cough sounded from behind.**

" **Ahem!" Chiora coughed as she moved adjacent to Tasaki. "This is** _ **so NOT**_ **the way of treating ladies visiting your house." She scolded Tasaki.** **"**

 **i) Explain how the kids gave a certain 'appeal' to this one-shot.**

 **ii) What are your comments on pairing of kids? Do you like Tasaki-Chiora? Why? Also tell if you shipped Mikumi-Hinazu brotherly or romantically here. Why?**

 **iii) Explain the resemblance of Chiora to personality of Tora. Also explain the line where Takumi shoots Suzuna a look, "Is he seriously deprived of 'it'..." What is this 'it' according to you?**

 **iv) Which of the kids , according to you, are closest to their parents? Why? Provide appropriate evidences/arguments.**

 **v) Explain why Mikumi called Hinazu a "Spoilsport" some time later. Do you agree with Suzuna's statement in the beginning that Hinazu got her personality completely? Why/Why not?**

 **vi) Tell how Mikumi got her revenge on Tasaki for him declining to play with girls. What does it signify about her personality?**

 **b** **. "** **"Oh and Uncle Tora helped me make a GF! Finally!" Tasaki chirped with joy.**

" **Yes! He helped me make a GF too!" Hinazu chirped.** **"**

 **i) Explain how Tasaki's 'GF' turned out to be different from the 'GF' adults presumed?**

 **ii) Explain concisely how Hinazu spoiled the fun of reunion party initially?**

 **iii) How is the character of Hinata comically used? Is it justified in your opinion?**

 **iv) It is mentioned later that "Misaki had an urge to cry, and then she began laughing manically….". Explain why do you think she gave such a reaction.**

 **v) Give any two instances where a female adult character proved to be a onverprotective mother in this oneshot.**

 **vi) Explain-**

" **Honestly, she is on her all fours for** _ **everyone**_ **and not just us…" Tasaki calmly said as he sipped the Mango juice"**

 **Also tell why did it incite strong reactions from Misaki and Takumi.**

 **-x-x—x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
